Mad Experiments
by mah29732
Summary: An evil mad scientist known as Finbair Calamitous has prepared to apprehend Muriel and Eustace for some of his newest experiments after his failure to destroy his enemies. Can Courage save them and stop Calamitous?
1. Unsuspected Experiments

Mad Experiments

Chapter 1: Unsuspected Targets

It was just your average peaceful day as Courage was riding in the truck Eustace Bagge was driving with his wife Muriel Bagge.

"Isn't it quite a lovely day?" asked Muriel.

"Yea, yea, whatever" replied Eustace who just wanted to get home and watch television.

"It's nice to get out in the countryside once and awhile" added Courage who was chewing on some piece of corn.

But everything wasn't all so peaceful in the countryside, as a strange UFO was scene hovering up above with Professor Finbair Calamitous piloting it with some of his remaining robot-controlled toys.

"I can't believe my plans have failed" sighed Calamitous to which he then spotted the truck Eustace was driving from below, "but I think I should really try a new tactic this time. Before I test it upon my enemies."

As Calamitous directed the UFO to follow the truck, Courage could see the UFO flying right behind them through the rear view mirror to which Courage began to stop eating the corn and began to scream from the top of his lungs before leaping right onto Eustace's head which made it harder for him to control his truck.

"Get off of me you stupid dog!" cried Eustace as he began to try to take control of the truck which was going right on a bumpy road which was off course from the main road.

The farmer had enough of Courage and threw him back in his seat. But it was too late for him as a tree was suddenly right in the front of the truck to which the truck crashed right into it.

"Stupid dog!" cried Eustace as he noticed how damaged his truck really was, "Look what you did to my truck!"

"Eustace, how could you be more concern about your truck, what about trying to get another ride of transportation home?" asked Muriel.

"If we had my truck working, we would be able to get home but the stupid dog leaped right onto my head and I couldn't see this stupid tree!" replied Eustace.

"Oh come now, I'm probably sure Courage had a good reason to why he would leap upon your head" said Muriel coming into the defense of Courage.

"That's the reason why!" cried Courage as he noticed a UFO hovering right toward them as he then began to scream.

"Stupid UFO!" cried Eustace as he shook his fist at it, "You made me bump right into a tree by scaring that stupid dog! Can I get your license and registration?"

"Uh, Eustace, I don't think they want those things" said Muriel as the UFO came closer.

"Ah, perfect subjects for my latest experiments" said Calamitous, "just right in the middle of nowhere."

Suddenly a green light from the UFO then managed to began to lift all three, Courage, Muriel and Eustace right into the UFO itself leaving Eustace's truck damaged right next to the tree it crashed into.

"What about my truck!" cried Eustace as he began to cry.

"Forget about your truck, looks like we're going for another ride!" cried Muriel.

As the three were then carried right into the UFO itself, Courage was shaking between Muriel and Eustace not knowing what sort of strange aliens they would encounter. But as the figures in the dark began to become clearer, Courage was surprised to see it was just mere toys that were coming to light.

"These are some strange aliens" remarked Courage as he noticed the various toys.

"Welcome to my floating laboratory" said an unfamiliar voice to the three, "allow me to introduce myself, I am Professor Finbair Calamitous, and I have chosen each one of you to test for my latest experiments."

"What a second, you mean you're not some alien here to abduct us?" asked Eustace to which he then turned to Courage, "Stupid dog, you were scared over someone who wasn't an alien!"

"Why would you want to abduct us?" asked Muriel.

"Well, after the creation and destruction of my toy factory at the hands of my enemies" replied Professor Calamitous, "I believe it's time that I upgrade my old toy bots to the next generation."

"But what do we have to do with your cause?" asked Muriel.

"I need some new test subjects to devise up these new toy bots" replied Professor Calamitous, "and I believe I can use you along with your husband as the first beta models for the next generation."

"This can not be a good thing" cried Courage as he shrieked in terror with such an evil thought.

"So what's going to happen to our original bodies?" asked Eustace.

"Your original bodies shall be robotized into my new version of the toy bots where among your special powers will have super strength" replied Professor Calamitous.

"Works for me" laughed Eustace.

"Well I don't care if Eustace is the only one who agrees with your evil plans" said Muriel to Professor Calamitous, "but I'm keeping my body the way it is."

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that" said Professor Calamitous as he then signaled his toys to surround Muriel, "toys, apprehend her!"

"Courage, help!" cried Muriel as she was being taken away to the experimental table with Eustace following closely behind.

"And so that the little doggy doesn't do anything to stop my plans" said Professor Calamitous as he pressed some buttons on the computer console as a large cage of some sort was propped up around Courage with lasers as bar wires, "I'm going to make sure you stay put!"

"Courage, help us, please!" cried Muriel as she was being taken away from the scene by some of the evil teddy bears.

"Oh, this isn't looking good!" cried Courage, "I have to find a way out of here and fast!"

Courage had to try to find a way out of here, along with to save both Muriel and Eustace from the evil mad experiments of Professor Calamitous, who was certainly going to do what he was intended to do.


	2. Project Robo Eustace

Chapter 2: Project Robo-Eustace

Courage had to find a way out of his predicament if he wanted to save his family, or at least have more guts in saving Muriel from Professor Calamitous' evil mad experiments. As Courage tried his best to think of a way out of the laser cage that Calamitous had propped up to hold him in his place, meanwhile, Calamitous was showing off Eustace some of his latest inventions he was prepared to use while Muriel was more uncooperative.

"You're quite mad if you think I'm going to become one of your robot toys you always happen to control" said Muriel as she was being held by two large teddy bear toys.

"But you must understand" said Calamitous, "I need you two for my latest invention, I am going to turn you into my own personal robotic servants. You'll have super strength, and also 1000 percent obedience toward my authority."

"It doesn't matter, because you're not going to force me or Eustace into becoming one of your robots" said Muriel.

"What's your deal if one of us does agree to become one of your robot servants?" asked Eustace to which Muriel was trying to get him to not agree on any account with Calamitous' schemes.

"If you join my cause, I'll make sure you can have whatever you please once I use my toy robots to take over this planet" replied Calamitous.

"Works for me" laughed Eustace as he happily followed Calamitous.

"Eustace, don't do this!" cried Muriel, "You'll be selling your soul and your free will to that tiny mad evil man!"

"I want super strength as this brilliant little fellow has promised me" replied Eustace, "and I'm going to get it."

"Glad one of you sees it my way" laughed Calamitous as he then showed Eustace into some sort of chamber where he locked him up, the mad professor then went to the computer console outside the chamber, "now you may feel quite a stinging situation as the process forwards in full throttle."

"Never mind that, just begin with it already" said Eustace as he was quite impatient.

"Very well then" said Calamitous as he began to push some buttons on the computer console.

Inside the chamber, Eustace could feel his entire body change from within, as Calamitous had been experimenting with nano-bots to be used for the next generation of toy bots. The tiny nano-bots then began to surround Eustace who was at first scared and frighten, they then leaped right onto his body and began to change his organic structure from soft tissue to hard metal.

"What the heck's happening to me!" cried Eustace as he noticed something was quite wrong.

"In due time you shall become one of my first 1000 percent loyal servants" laughed Calamitous.

Muriel then screamed on the top of her lungs as she saw what was going on in the chamber her husband was locked in. The screams were so loud, that poor Courage who couldn't find a way to get out of the laser cage heard them with quite ease.

"That sounds like Muriel, what do I do, I have to find a way to get the heck out of this laser cage" said Courage to himself to which he began to look around the laser cage and notice there was a teddy bear toy guarding the door, "hmm, maybe I can taunt the teddy bear guard over there."

Courage then began to make faces at the teddy bear toy to which the teddy bear toy began to have its eyes glow quite red. The teddy bear toy then readied its weapon and began to fire at the laser cage but instead the lasers from the gun deflected from the cage. The teddy bear had no other choice if it wanted revenge on Courage to release Courage from his prison. So the teddy bear did the unthinkable and Courage was freed.

"Yes!" cried Courage to which he then screamed as the teddy bear then began to fire its laser gun at Courage.

Courage began to dodge the lasers as best as he could, and then he managed to find some sort of an air vent to which he broke through it. The teddy bear tried to fire its laser gun at the air vent Courage was trying to escape through, but instead fired at a fan which Courage was trying to find a way to cross over. The fan then fell right on the teddy bear destroying it completely.

"Well, that's one way to get around that fan" said Courage as he then leaped over the space of where the fan once was.

As Courage began to travel through the air vents to try to find Muriel, he could hear her screams even louder and louder.

"What have you done to my Eustace!" cried Muriel as she noticed that Eustace was all metallic silver and had red eyes, as she looked inside the chamber where he was locked up.

"I have done it!" laughed Calamitous, "Project Robo, uh, your husband's name is Eustace right?"

"Yes" sighed Muriel as quite a sad response.

"Yes, Project Robo-Eustace was quite a success!" laughed Calamitous, "Eustace Bagge was the first human to ever be robotized into one of my robot slaves. Unlike my other toy bot models which I just copied from the original body, the original body itself has been transformed into a toy bot!"

"You'll never get away with this" said Muriel as it seemed as if she were next in line to be robotized with nano technology.

"I'm afraid there's nothing that'll stop me" said Calamitous as he gave an evil grin to Muriel and signaled the two large teddy bears who were holding her to push her into the chamber.

But before they could do that, Courage found the opportunity to break right through the air vent and landed right in between Calamitous and Muriel.

"Courage!" cried Muriel with joy.

"How did a stupid dog like you manage to escape my trap?" asked Calamitous.

"That's what I call him, you stupid dog, you stupid dog" replied Robo Eustace who came out of the chamber.

"Well it doesn't matter if you manage to escape my trap, because you're still stuck on this UFO of mine, and so long as you are here, I think I should robotize you along with your Muriel as my obedient robotic servants" said Calamitous to which he began to make his evil malevolent laughter.


	3. A Mad Dash

Chapter 3: A Mad Dash

Courage found himself cornered between Robo Eustace, Professor Calamitous and two large teddy bears who were just about to force him along with Muriel into the chamber to become Calamitous' robotic servants.

"Oh, there's got to be away around them!" cried Courage.

As one of the large teddy bears attempted to grab Courage, Courage grabbed Muriel and leaped right over the large teddy bear. He then promptly escaped right into the other room.

"You idiots!" cried Calamitous to the two large teddy bears, "Get them!"

"What about me?" asked Robo Eustace.

"You want to test out your super strength on that stupid dog, don't you?" asked Calamitous.

"Kind to think of it, I do" replied Robo Eustace.

"Go help those two teddy bears in case they fail to apprehend that stupid dog and Muriel" said Calamitous.

"Will do" laughed Robo Eustace as he began to leave the scene.

Meanwhile, the two large teddy bears had once again managed to corner poor Courage and Muriel to which Muriel was shrieking in terror.

"Courage, what are we going to do?" asked Muriel.

"Think, what sort of machinery would be around here that I can use" said Courage to himself as he then noticed some sort of moveable vehicle designed to lift heavy boxes was nearby.

He immediately grabbed Muriel and ran right toward the vehicle. He then placed Muriel in the shotgun seat and began to drive the vehicle right toward the two large teddy bears. Courage also noticed an air lock opening and thought of a plan on how to get rid of the two teddy bears. So as he began to drive the vehicle right toward them, he managed to get both of the teddy bears as they tried to run away from Courage. He then lifted the two teddy bears from the platform that was on the vehicle and then right toward the air vent which sent the two teddy bears right out of the UFO.

"Stupid dog!" cried Robo Eustace as he entered the scene, "I'm going to make sure Calamitous will give me a big reward for bringing him a stupid dog like you."

"Eustace, I know you're still in there, fight those nano things that have taken over you" said Muriel.

"Sorry Muriel" said Robo Eustace, "but that won't work on me."

"Come on, there has to be some part of your life that you would like back, like your truck or perhaps your favorite chair where you usually watch television" said Muriel.

"Calamitous is going to give me all of that stuff back soon enough once I hand you and that stupid dog over to him" laughed Robo Eustace.

As Robo Eustace attempted to approach them, Courage immediately backed up the vehicle running Robo Eustace right over flattening him like a pancake.

"Stupid dog" said Robo Eustace as he had managed to recover from the incident, "you think that can harm me? Calamitous made me invincible!"

Courage then screamed as he saw how Robo Eustace managed to get himself from his predicament and instead began to use the vehicle to head into another room of the UFO. He quickly drove the vehicle through what seemed like a maze of boxes from Calamitous' old toy factory he attempted to create.

"There must be something that you can do to stop Robo Eustace and this Calamitous at the same time" said Muriel.

"I wish there was some sort of way" sighed Courage as he kept on turning around in the maze of boxes.

As Robo Eustace entered the room he through where Courage and Muriel had fled, he noticed that there was a bunch of boxes made up to look like a maze.

"Stupid dog, trying to confuse me" said Robo Eustace.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Calamitous on the communicator built in Robo Eustace.

"That stupid dog thinks he can hide here in this part of the UFO" replied Robo Eustace.

"Well, you have been built with special flame thrower technology, along with also additional super strength, you can also just simply cut through all of these boxes" said Calamitous on the other line.

"Now that's what I'm talking about nifty powers" laughed Robo Eustace.

Robo Eustace then began to clear the area of all the boxes that were in the room. As he was doing that, poor Courage was just trying to find a way off the UFO along with also getting Muriel off too.

"Oh, there's just got to be a way I can get me and Muriel off of this UFO" said Courage as he began to panic.

Time was certainly running out for both Courage and Muriel, as Robo Eustace had finally cleared the last of the boxes that were in his way, he spotted Courage and Muriel trying to run away but instead found themselves cornered once again.

"Face it Muriel, stop being so stubborn into always siding with that stupid dog, be part of Calamitous' solution, not his problem" said Robo Eustace.

"I'm never taking orders from that tiny evil mad little man" replied Muriel in defiance.

"Fine, suit yourself" said Robo Eustace as he loaded up some sort of knock out gas to try to knock out Muriel and Courage.

It was too late for Muriel who had already fallen for the gas, but Courage had managed to leap onto some boxes and began to climb up.

"Come back here you stupid dog" said Robo Eustace as he began to shake his fist at him.

"I hope this would do him in" said Courage as he began to push a large box.

"Say, what are you doing you stupid dog" said Robo Eustace as he noticed that a very large box was just about to fall right onto him.

As the large box fell, Robo Eustace had little time to act to protect himself. The large box had managed to make a direct hit to which it temporary damaged Robo Eustace's circuits giving time for Courage to leap back down and grab Muriel and flee from the scene.

"Stupid dog!" cried Robo Eustace as he was trying to repair himself.

While Courage was trying to find a way off the UFO, he thought of another idea, what if he could find the main controls of the various toys Calamitous had under control, that including what was controlled Robo Eustace. But first, he needed to find out where the main controls were on the UFO.


	4. Finding the Controls

Chapter 4: Finding the Controls

Time was running out for both Muriel and Courage as Courage was desperately trying to search the UFO for where the main controls would be to not only control the toys running amuck but also control Robo Eustace.

"There's just got to be some sort of main control panel or something" said Courage.

But before Courage could think about it any further, Robo Eustace had just busted down a door with his super strength with Professor Calamitous not far behind with at least three teddy bears.

"Ha, ha, ha, stupid dog" laughed Robo Eustace to which the teddy bears were surrounding poor Courage and Muriel, "you thought you could outsmart us?"

"Yes you stupid dog" said Calamitous as he came into the scene, "you gave us quite a chase, too bad it'll soon have to come to an end."

Courage then had to try to find a way out of this predicament. He then made another escape with carrying Muriel but it was short lived as he bumped right into what seemed like a large computer console. He then thought this computer looked quite suspicious and noticed that it could well be the very sort of controls he was looking for.

"You, Robo Eustace don't get that stupid dog near those controls, they're the ones that are suppose to pilot this UFO!" cried Calamitous.

"You got it" said Robo Eustace.

As Robo Eustace attempted to try to capture Courage and Muriel, Courage managed to press a button on the UFO's main computer console which was really to have zero gravity.

"Stupid dog!" cried Robo Eustace as he was trying to apprehend Courage and Muriel who was floating in the air.

"I think one of these buttons can help move the UFO" said Muriel.

Courage immediately responded by pressing some other buttons on the UFO to which Muriel and Courage began to hold onto the main computer console. The UFO went up and down, left and right at quite a very fast speed. This made Calamitous quite ill to his stomach and also his teddy bear toys were destroyed in the process by being thrown against the wall.

"Stupid dog!" cried Calamitous.

"That's what I say, you stupid dog, you stupid dog!" cried Robo Eustace who was trying to swim out of his predicament.

Courage then found the right button which gave back normal gravity and Robo Eustace fell right to the floor along with Calamitous. As Calamitous was still quite dizzy from the incident, Courage noticed some sort of strange remote control in Calamitous' pants pocket. So he quickly grabbed it from Calamitous and began to press a button or two on it. Robo Eustace immediately for no reason whatsoever extended his arms grabbing Calamitous and pinning him right against the wall.

"Let go of me!" cried Calamitous who was trying to still recover from the gravity incident.

"Hey, I don't know how the heck I'm doing it" replied Robo Eustace.

"Courage, you did it, you found the controls for Eustace to once again become his old self, or sort of his old self" said Muriel.

"Look you stupid dog, give me back that remote control" ordered Calamitous to which Courage shook his head.

"Listen you stupid dog, give him back the remote control and let me have my free will again" said Robo Eustace to which Courage also responded by shaking his head as a response.

"I think I know just the exact punishment for this evil tiny little man" said Muriel.

"Just what are you going to do to me?" asked Calamitous.

The four had arrived back in the room with the chamber which turned Eustace into Robo Eustace.

"Now you're going to know how I feel with a stupid dog controlling you!" cried Robo Eustace as he threw Calamitous right in the chamber.

"But this isn't suppose to happen to me!" cried Calamitous.

"Sorry, but I want you to have the same stupid dog control you!" replied Robo Eustace as he and the toys that Courage was controlling pressed the various buttons on the computer console.

Calamitous was in the same chamber he had tricked Eustace to head into. He couldn't believe this was happening to himself as he noticed his entire body was changing from within with the same nano-technology changing himself into a toy bot.

"This can't be happening!" cried Calamitous.

After the transformation, Courage then controlled Calamitous to come out of the chamber. He didn't know what to do with Calamitous, Robo Eustace or the other toys that were on the UFO which were under now his control.

"What on Earth are we going to do with these toys and also Eustace and Calamitous?" asked Muriel.

"Hmm, I think I might have a solution to this" replied Courage.

The scene then quickly switches back to the farm house with Muriel and Courage sitting in the sun relaxing. A teddy bear carrying a tray with lemonade approaches them.

"Why thank you" said Muriel as she took one of the glasses of lemonade and took a sip of it.

"Yea, now this is certainly the life" said Courage.

But back deep down in the basement of the farm house, things were not as what they were seem as poor Robo Eustace and now Robo Calamitous were forced to do all the chores that Muriel had to do.

"Stupid dog!" cried Robo Eustace as he scrubbed some clothes.

"Oh just be quiet" replied Robo Calamitous.

The scene then promptly fades after that.


End file.
